Not Ready To Make Nice
by XLostxinxWonderlandX314
Summary: Jacqueline Marceau is Ipswich's most scandalous secret. The one people talk about behind closed doors and in hushed whispers. Why? Because Jackie is the unacknowledged, illegitimate daughter of Glenn Simms and Gabrielle Marceau.
1. It was the EVIL squirrel

Chapter 1

_"So __Jacqueline__ why are you here?" Dr. Hearst asked._

"Uh, that's a no brainer. It's 'cause I crashed my mom's Benz." Jackie said rolling her blue eyes.

_ "And why's that?" the man asked._

_ "Jimmy, we've been over this already, it was the squirrel's fault. That little bastard came out of nowhere." the girl replied excitedly._

_ "Really?"James asked raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief._

_ "Yup, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Jackie said stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest._

_ Dr. Hearst sighed. "Yes, I know all about your natural affinity for attracting evil squirrels."_

_ "Good you finally get it." Jackie said._

_ "Why do you think the squirrels love messing up your life?"_

_ "It's not just the squirrels, Jimmy-boy. It's the inanimate objects, too. My test attacked me the other day, look I got a paper cut!" exclaimed Jack shoving her finger in the doctor's face._

_ Dr. Hearst pushed the finger away calmly. "Yes, I see, thank you."_

_ "Did I tell you how the bed tried to eat me when I had my big presentation for English; it was like that scene in 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' when Johnny Depp got swallowed by his bed!" she continued ignoring him _

_ James raised his eyebrow again. _

_ "Did you know that you tend to do that a lot when I'm around." the 15-year-old stated pointing to the raised brow._

_ "You amuse me. Now, so I can tell your mother I deserve the fat paycheck I get, what's going on with your family?" James asked._

_ "The usual fucked-up-ness. Mommy's on boy toy number 3 this week, Austin hates me, Tyler ignores me, and Daddy dearest pretends I don't exist. Pretty much normal in the life of Jackie Marceau." Jacqueline said with a bored look on her face._

_ "Did you try reaching out to any of them?" He asked._

_ Jack shook her head. "Why associate with people who wish I was never born?" _

_ "To get acceptance you have to put yourself out there. You need to make that effort to get to know your father and brothers." James told her._

_ "It is so much more fun when you aren't all serious Mr. I have a degree from Harvard doctor dude. Actually that could be forged; your name might not even be James Hearst. Oh my god you could be a SERIAL KILLER running from the FBI!" _

_ 'Ding!'_

_ "Oh, looks like today's session is over. Buh-bye Jimmy, tell Mrs. H I say hi and thanks for the cookies." Jackie said standing up and leaving the room._

Jacqueline Marceau sighed as she walked into her Psychology class. She was a 15-years-old high school junior because she skipped a grade when she was in kindergarten.

"I'll kiss you for a dollar." She told one of her best friends, Brian Smith, as she sat in her seat between him and her other best friend Veronica Marcuzzi.

He turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Okay I'll make out with you for five dollars." she said to him.

"What the hell?" he asked her amused.

"I'm desperate." she replied shrugging.

"What would you do for twenty?" a voice asked from behind them.

Jackie turned to see her older half-brother Tyler Simms, who was ignoring them, and was looking straight at the blackboard apparently oblivious to his surroundings, and his best friend Reid Garwin who was leering at her suggestively.

"For you a black eye." she responded sweetly before turning her back towards him.

"And me?" Brian asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Something that would have us arrested for indecent exposure if done in public." she responded winking at him.

"Shit." Brian exclaimed seeing that his blazer had a piece of gum suck to it.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Veronica asked as the two girls looked at him in amusement.

Jackie heard snickering behind them but before she could turn to snap at the two boys Ms. Chase walked in.

"Mr. Smith?" she called noticing Brian's waving hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"During first period, whatever for?" she asked him.

"I got gum on my blazer." he said showing them the blue jacket.

"That you do. Fine take the pass." she replied. Brian got up and walked out of the class. The red haired woman picked up a stack of papers from her desk and started to pass them out.

When it reached Jackie she noticed it was a packet. When she looked through it she noticed some of the questions said things like _'Favorite color'_,_ 'Least Favorite food'_,_ 'Favorite book'_. She turned to give the blond sitting next to her a confused look. Veronica shrugged.

"As some of you may have noticed this packet has a couple of personal questions. This is going to be the first project of the first quarter. It will be worth 35% of your grade. You will work with a partner and get to know them. Their likes, dislikes, a typical day in their lives and so on." she explained. Everyone broke out into excited whispers.

"I partnered everyone up so that you don't pick your friends and do nothing," she told them. Everyone groaned.

"Sorry Aaron, I know how much you wanted me for a partner." Jackie said loudly causing everyone to laugh and said boy to mock glare at her. She winked at him and waved. He smiled back and shook his head.

"Thank you for that Ms. Marceau, may I continue class?" Ms. Chase asked dryly. Jackie saluted in response.

"Okay here are the groups.

Alyson Changeling and John Hans

Aaron Abbott and Keira Snider

Jensen Boleyn and Brody Adams

Caleb Danvers and Brian Smith…" Jackie tuned everything out until she heard Veronica's name.

"…Veronica Marcuzzi and Reid Garwin." she heard her friend groan.

"Sorry Ronnie." she murmured comfortingly. She waited to see who her partner would be.

"…Jacqueline Marceau and Tyler Simms," everything around her stopped suddenly.


	2. Snuggles is THE MAN!

Chapter 2

_'I must have been a horrible person in my past life.'_ Jackie thought as she and Veronica stood on the lunch line.

"Someone up there must hate me, or at least Mrs. Chase does." she said to her blond friend as she picked up two wrapped Spencer baked cookies.

"Hmm." the blond hummed absently in agreement picking up her own cookies. Jackie sighed as they paid for their food.

"You know what I think these cookies are laced with heroin," the blue-eyed girl told the blond suddenly as they made their way outside.

"I mean they are so addicting there's no way that they aren't," she continued.

"Yeah. It's either heroine or ecstasy." Veronica told the shorter girl.

"What has ecstasy?" Aaron Abbott asked as the two took their usual seats across from him, their backs facing the school.

"The cookies." they stated in perfect union.

"Of course what else would you be talking about." he replied rolling his blue eyes in amusement.

Soon their table as filled with its usual occupants. Jackie, Ronnie, Aaron, Brian, Brody Adams, Kyle Hansen, John Black, and Cameron de la Cruz.

After a couple of minutes the boys got quiet and tenses but the girls didn't notice. Instead they kept arguing.

"The Snuggles Bear totally kicks the Pillsburry Dough Boy's ass." Jackie argued.

"No way the P.B.D.B is the man" Veronica shot back.

"Please all he does is roll around with pastries and moan in ecstasy when someone pokes him." Jackie stated. The two quieted glaring at each other.

"Bitch"

"Whore"

The two were interrupted by a small cough from behind them.

"What ever it was I didn't do it, it wasn't me, and I have no idea what you're talking about." Jackie said loudly, raising her hands up in defense.

"Oh it's just you." she said before turning her attention back to her cookie.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"World peace." Reid said dryly, leaning down and breaking off a piece of Jackie's cookie.

"Hey that's my heroin-laced cookie!" she exclaimed. Tyler's eyebrows rose. "You put heroin in the school cookies?"

Ronnie laughed. "Wow. You two are even slower than Aaron and Brian when the see a semi-naked girl."

Tyler sneered. "Like they have brains?" Reid laughed.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"How do you want to do the project?" he asked her.

Before she could answer her they heard another voice call out, "Jackie!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic, just what I need." The girl muttered darkly.

"What do you want from my life Austin Eugene Montgomery the third?" she asked sweetly twirling a strand of hot pink hair between her fingers. The sandy-blond teen glared at her, she just smiled up at him in response.

"What is it Aussie cat got your tongue?"

"Bitch."

"Did you just come here to insult me, if so go away now." She told him turning her back on him.

"Mom wanted me to let you know that she's flying to Paris today, she'll be home next Tuesday. And you have a meeting with your shrink Saturday afternoon." The green-eyed boy told her.

"Aw, Aussie-bear you do care." She mocked placing her hands over her heart.

"Whatever, just don't burn down the fucking house or crash anymore of mom's cars." He told her walking away.

"Tootles big bro." She called out after him.

"You heard that I have the house to myself now we can hire those strippers we wanted Ron." Jackie exclaims to her best friend.

"Awesome. I got the hook-up." Ronnie said not even looking up from her food. Brian wriggled his eyebrows. "Aaron and I will do it for half the price."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I could see your ass anytime I wanted. Why should I pay?"

The banter was interrupted by a cough. Jackie turned around mildly surprised.

"Oh you're still here I thought you left. Here." She said standing up and handing him a business card. The rest of the group followed.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"My shrink's card he'll tell you everything you need to know about me." Jackie said as the group walked away leaving the two boys staring after them.


	3. We're All Mad Here

Chapter 3

_"So I hear your mother is away again." Dr. Hearst commented._

_ "Well you heard correct." Jackie responded absently playing with a piece of bright purple hair._

_ "That's twice this week." He said. Jackie hummed in response._

_ "How does that make you feel?" the doctor asked._

_ "How does what make me feel?" the blue-eyed teen asked now surveying her black painted nails._

_ "You're mother always being away. You always home alone." Hearst clarified._

_ The teen shrugged nonchalantly. "First off I'm not always home alone, Ronnie or one of the boys usually stays with me. Second why should I care what she does it's her life."_

_ Suddenly phone rang shrilly. Before the doctor could move to answer Jackie nimbly moved forward and picked up the phone._

_ "Candy's Escort Service how may we pleasure you?" she said in greeting. She heard a choking sound, then a struggle. __**'Give me the phone Baby Boy.'**__ Jackie smiled, now knowing who was on the other line._

_ "Hi, I'm looking for Dr. James Hearst." A smooth male voice said._

_ "I'm sorry Jimmy's unable to come to the phone right now, he's exchanging dirty words with his wife. If you like, I can take down a message for him." Jackie said her voice serious, but she smiled sweetly at the older man. The boy on the phone chuckled, and then she heard another struggle begin.__** 'Reid fuck-off man. Give me the god-damn phone.' **__She laughed silently at her brother's troubles._

_ "Jacqueline give me the phone." Hearst said rising from his chair and extending his arm towards the girl. _

_ "I'm sorry what was that doctor?" Jackie teased._

_ "Do I know a synonym for…well doc that's dirty enough don't you think." She continued._

_ "Jacqueline Marceau the phone." James said firmly and clearly, Jackie heard a sharp intake of breath when her full name was mentioned._

_ "Sorry it seems the doctor's libido is low today, he can take your call." Jackie said pleasantly. She held the phone out, and the doctor snatched it from her._

_ "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as the teen rose from her chair._

_ "To go have steamy, passionate, kinky sex with a random hot guy." Jackie answered matter-of-factly_

_ "Stay we have five more minutes." James ordered. The girl pouted but complied, turning to stare out the window, ignoring the conversation her shrink was having with her 'brother'._

Jackie sighed as she walked into her dorm room. She threw her bag onto the floor and flopped onto her bed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was relax for a while, and she did, until the whirlwind she called a best friend waltz into her room and went straight to her closet.

"Uh, what are you doing? The black-haired girl asked from her bed. "I'm picking something out for you to wear." Veronica replied. "Pour quoi?" she asked in French.

"'Cause we're going out with the boys." Veronica answered the French-American's question. Jackie sat up when a shirt landed on her head.

She surveyed what her friend was wearing; a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt that said _'Blonds Do It Better'_, and a pair of navy chucks. She then looked at what her friend had chosen for her. A mini jean skirt, a black shirt that had the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland', that said _'We're All Mad Here'_, in hot pink and a pair of hot pink converse.

"Idontwannago." She whined.

"To bad, get your ass out of bed and change." Veronica responded sitting on Jackie's bed and shoving her off. Jacqueline did as she was told muttering French curses.

"Ready." Jackie said before her friend dragged her out of dorm.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Jackie questioned her older, blond best friend as they entered the parking lot.

"There aren't any exciting parties to go to so just Nicky's." Veronica said as they slid into her black Mustang and stuck the key into the ignition.

"Oh, alright, the boys there already?" Jackie questioned the 15-year-old as she fiddled with the radio.

"Yup"

"Awesome, let's hit the road!" Jackie exclaimed raising the volume of 'Curse of Curves' by Cute Is What We Aim For. Veronica peeled out of the parking lot, both girls singing along.

~At Nicky's~

"Ready to lose Garwin?" Aaron taunted as Tyler set up the pool table.

"In your dreams Abbott." Reid sneered back as Brian and Brody flanked either of Aaron's sides.

"We break." Brian interjected before anything could escalate. The two youngest Sons acquiesced. Aaron move forward, ready to break when he was distracted by a squeal.

"AARON!"

The curly haired boy barley had time to brace himself before something collided with him. "Omph"

"Someone's happy." he commented looking down at the brunette in his arms. Veronica sauntered up smirking mischievously at the three.

"Yup!" Jackie exclaimed before moving towards the other two.

"Oh boy, someone had a little somethin' somethin'." Brody teased as the younger girl attacked him.

"You had to give it to her, didn't you," Aaron groaned as the tiny girl moved on to Brian.

"Not my fault, she found the six pack in my car," the blond said shrugging and leaning against the pool table.

"How many has she had?' Brian asked. The two Sons, one watching in amusement, the other impassive, were completely forgotten.

"Two and a half, Ronnie took my third." Jackie said saddling up next to Aaron, said boy just shook his head.

"That much shit is dangerous." Brian commented.

"Nuh-uh." Jackie replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"It's just Red Bull, imagine if it had been Monsters." Veronica told them, catching the growing glare from a certain blue-eyed brunette. The other shuddered at the thought. Jackie pouted.

"Hey I love this song!" Jackie exclaimed skipping into the crowd as the beginning strains of 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard sounded through the bar.

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it," Ronnie, Aaron, and Brody said quickly.

"Damnit." Brian muttered before delving into the crowd looking for the now dancing Jackie.

"What the hell did you guys give her?" asked Reid watching Jackie dance. Ronnie smiled, "It's just Red Bull. I didn't bring vodka tonight."

Reid grinned. "Damn what is she like drunk?"

Tyler elbowed him. "Let's go they have to take care of her."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Asshole doesn't give a shit about his own blood." Ronnie giggled. "Like you have any right to talk Aaron."

Reid and Tyler stared at the group and they could have sworn the younger boy's eyes turned completely black but it must have been a trick of the light.

Then the jukebox short-circuited saving Brian from stopping Jackie.

"Hey the music stopped." They heard the brunette complain.

"Awww," Brian mocked pulling the girl back to the table.

"But I wanted to dance." She whined. She turned to Veronica.

"Ronnie." She moaned. The blond shook her head and pointed to Aaron.

She turned her blue eyes to her friend and pouted. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine let's go." He said. Jackie let out an excited squeal and dragged him outside.


	4. Plastic Batman Engagement Ring

**Chapter 4**

'And not to mention, the constable  
And his proposition, for that virgin  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on strictly business  
As he said to the Mrs.

Well, only hours before  
After he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact  
There was a terrible crash, between her and the badge  
(There was a terrible crash)  
She spilled her purse and her bag  
And held a purse of a different kind

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things..'

A strong arm reached out from the pile of blankets and pressed the off button of the alarm clock. The room was quiet until…

"SHIT! Aaron get up it's 8:00. We have 20 minutes!" Jackie exclaimed hopping out of the bed and rushing towards the dresser. Aaron groaned and rolled over.

"AARON!" Jackie yelled shoving him.

"I'm up, I'm up" the teen groaned getting up.

After a lot of struggles, a missing knee high, and some falling the two teens rushed put of Aaron's dorm room and towards their Psychology class.

The two ran in with five minutes to spare. Ronnie and Brian took one look at the disheveled two and burst out laughing.

Aaron's tie was loose, his too small jacket was hanging off one arm, his shirt was buttoned wrong, and his shoes were untied.

Jackie was worse. Her knee-highs weren't pulled up; her shirt was un-tucked, her tie hanging loosely around her neck, her skirt was crooked, and her blazer was huge. And on top of that she looked pissed.

"Oh, yeah, yeah laugh it up guys." Jackie grumbled darkly as she moved towards her seat, grabbing the bag Veronica offered. The two continued laughing as Aaron and Jackie attempted to fix themselves.

"It's all your fault." Jackie snapped twisting her skirt around and tucking her shirt in.

"Me?" he asked incredulously as he fixed his buttons and tied his tie.

"Yes, you. You're the one who kept pressing the fucking snooze button." Jackie sneered pulling up her socks.

"Oh, shut up." The boy grumbled ignoring his friend's dark mood. Jackie was never happy in the morning unless she's had her coffee.

"This is the last time I sleep over with you. You always make me late." Jackie said glaring.

"You always say that." Brian said. Jackie paused in tying her tie to give him the finger.

"Well that's because the only reason I ever have to go in there is when Ronnie has a fuck-buddy over and you three jackasses are God knows where." she spat.

"I resent that and here." Veronica said holding out two pieces of toast and a cup.

"You are Godsend Ron." Jackie squealed, mood changing swiftly, and snatching up the piece of bread and caffeine.

"I try." the blond said handing Aaron his.

The two sons sat behind the girls whispering. Tyler leaned back watching Jackie and Aaron.

"Should I say something? I mean she's kinda family and Abbott is a dickhead." Tyler said quietly to Reid.

Reid sighed bored. "Why should you care if a whore's daughter takes after her mother?"

Jackie tensed. Aaron stood up.

"You really wanna go there, Garwin? Danvers isn't here to protect you." Aaron said leaning down on Reid's desk getting in his face.

"Abbott, you are nothing. No one actually gives a fuck about you least of all your family and so-called friends." Reid sneered. Jackie stood up.

"Aar **(pronounce air),** leave it. He's trying to start fight. He wants to make a scene." She said getting between Aaron and Reid.

"Oh, c'mon Jack, I mean you're hot you could do so much better than Abbott." Reid taunted.

Jackie ignored him. "Aaron, please we have to sit down before you get suspended again." Aaron shot one last glare at the blond before listening to the younger girl's instructions.

"That's right Abbot listen to your little slut." Reid said. Aaron tensed again but the door opened and Ms. Chase walked in and Aaron rushed to his seat. The day had officially begun.

The day had officially sucked. Jackie had never noticed before, but she had at least one of the Sons in each of her classes. And today every teacher decided to partner her up with one of them

For Psychology it was Tyler, British Literature it was Pogue, AP Trig. it was Reid (I know who knew), AP Chem. it was Caleb, Journalism it was Caleb again, AP American History it was Tyler, and Latin it was Pogue. She also had Free Period and lunch with all of them. But free she spent in the dance studio and lunch she was with her friends.

"I fucking hate this school." Jackie muttered darkly walking out the cafeteria and heading to the old records room. She approached the bench where she normally sulked. But today Caleb Danvers just had to plant his, incredibly tight ass on it and read some big, smart looking book.

"Really? Really?" She practically screamed at him.

Caleb looked up startled. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jackie sighed and plopped down next to him. "You and your…..hair-flipping synchronized dancing boy band! I can't escape you guys!" She accused waving her arms around frantically.

Caleb stared at her slightly amused, confused, and though he would never admit it a bit frightened.

"Hair flipping?" he questioned chuckling.

"That's all you got?" she snorted.

He smirked. "No but it seemed the safest."

"What's with you all being in every single one of my classes? Seriously stalkers." Jackie muttered. He looked confused.

"I have at least one 'Son of Ipswich' in all of my classes." Jackie informed him.

"Oh, you can always fight with administration to change your classes." He offered.

"Why would I do that? You guys should get out of my classes." Jacked scoffed. "I mean I am smarter than you all."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Hello, registered child genius in two countries." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Do you want to see the certificates?"

"Never mind, so I guess you are pretty smart," he replied.

" Gasp! Was that a compliment from a 'Son of Ipswich' I'm shocked. I thought you all hated me," she said.

"Hey, you started our "hateship"!" Caleb defended.

"Nuh uh, you guys all picked on me from elementary school and up." Jackie told him.

Caleb scoffed. "If I remember correctly you were the girl with the pig tails who followed after me and the guys in kindergarten."

"Hey, you're the one who proposed to me with a plastic batman ring." Jackie cried smiling for the first time all day.

"Hey I spent $1.50 in the machine trying to get that ring. You should have appreciated it more." Caleb informed her smugly. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I do. In fact I have it in a special place in my jewelry box, wrapped in a special cloth to protect it from dust and thieves." she said exaggeratingly. The two chuckled for a few moments before the infamous awkward silence descended on them. Jackie fidgeted as Caleb glanced at their surroundings.

"So… how 'bout them Red Sox?" Jackie asked.

Caleb chuckled. "Yeah, isn't baseball season over?"

Jackie looked panicked. "It is? Damn Aaron, what did I bet on last night then?"

Caleb let out a full-blown laugh. "You bet on a baseball game after the World Series finished two weeks ago? It was the first World Series that the White Sox won in 88 years."

Jackie grimaced. "The Red Sox didn't even make the Series, did they?"

"Nope." Caleb grinned.

"Crap. Aaron owes me a lap dance. And I want my supply of red bulls back." She huffed before whipping out her cell phone.

"Dickhead," she yelled into it when she heard someone answer. "I want my Red Bull back and you owe me a lap dance. The Red Sox didn't even make the fucking World Series, which was two weeks ago!"

Caleb stifled his laughter.

"I expect them at my house by 5 o'clock." Jackie yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"Thanks. I have to kick his ass."

"What did he win?" Caleb asked curious.

"You definitely don't wanna know. Lets say it had to do with Red Bull, jell-o, and synchronized dancing to 'You're the One That I Want' in lime green hot pants." Jackie said calmly. "I gotta go and beat the retard outta him. Thanks again Cal." she said before skipping away, leaving the dark haired teen laughing.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

**A/N: First off I would like to say that I hate having to do this. I hate it when authors publish a new chapter only to have their readers find out it's a note. **

**Second no this story is NOT done and it hasn't been abandoned. I am currently hitting a writers block ( and my head against a brick wall) I know where I want this story to go but I have no idea how to get it there right now. So please if anyone has any suggestions PM me, send me anything you want to see and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also I need a beta so if anyone out there would like to help please also PM and let me know. Sorry for wasting your time. Hopefully I can get an update asap. Thank you**

**~MLP314~**


End file.
